


All About You

by athyra



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I love them hold me pls, and decided to share, basically just cavity inducing hnay fluff that i need, they boppin', they cute, they soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athyra/pseuds/athyra
Summary: Short drabble series featuring Aya and Hina's growing relationship and their various kisses. There will be cameos from other characters. Mentions of the game and the anime.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> My first bandori fic. Originally this was a five-part oneshot but I figure that if I wait until the whole thing is completed, it will never be uploaded like my many other WIPs. And so here it is, a short first scene XD More tags will be added as I go along. Still in writing rehab but I hope to get back to my groove eventually.

The first time Hina kissed her was in the practice room at the Agency.

She had gotten there rather early and was somewhat proud since there was a delay at the train station. She was humming quietly to herself, placing her bag at the corner before walking towards the mirror to do her stretches, when the door opened with a loud bang.

She screeched and tripped, falling onto her buttocks. Her flailing arms weren’t enough to save her from gravity, or prevented the teal-haired whirlwind from invading her personal space.

“Hahaha! What was that just now, Aya-chan? Was that a new pose?”

“Hina-chan! Mou, why did you just run in like this…. Ow,” Aya pouted as she rubbed at her sore rear. Though used to her bandmate’s proximity, she still tried to inch away since she knew it was futile to push the cat-like girl away.

“Aww, did I scare you? Did you hurt yourself? Want me to rub your butt for you?”

“E-Eh?! It’s okay!” Aya hastily scrambled up onto her feet and backed a comfortable distance away. Quick, a distraction. “So, um, what’s gotten you so excited?”

Hikawa Hina tilted her head and blinked, taking a full second to think before those chartreuse eyes lit up like stars. “Ah! I just saw the most boppin’ thing today! You won’t believe this, but Oneechan was blushing!”

“Blushing…?” Aya tried to recall the few instances when the elder Hikawa was flustered, and it was mostly because of her rambunctious twin. “Was it like that last time when you and Ako-chan were competing about whose sister was better?”

“No, not like that! This time, Onee-chan was blushing so much, it was totally zappin’, like, really really boppin’ boppity bop!” Hina gestured energetically with her hands though Aya was still lost. Really, she should be used to her friend’s peculiar descriptive words by now but this level of excitement was something else entirely.

“Err, could you start from the beginning?”

Hina appeared too absorbed in her memories to have heard her. “I’ve never seen such an expression on Oneechan’s face before! I really need to thank Tsugu-chan for that! And Tsugu-chan’s expression afterwards too! Aahhh, it was so, _so_ sooooo boppin’!!!”

“Eh? What did she do-?” Hazawa Tsugumi was involved? How? Using those rare aforementioned incidences, Aya tried to picture Sayo full-on blushing but simply couldn’t. It was already out of character for the stoic member of the disciplinarian committee to get flustered, let alone being so…

Huh?

She felt something soft and warm on her lips while her senses were suddenly filled with the scent of fresh mint. Teal-green and golden-green were obscuring her view, and she could barely hear anything other than the quickening beats of her heart.

Her mind has more or less stopped functioning, but it managed to decipher what Hina’s lips were forming as the girl pulled away with a large smile.

“Wow! You have the same expression as Onee-chan when Tsugu-chan kissed her! It worked!”

She what?

And what just happened?

Aya opened her mouth slightly to say something but only a squeak came out. Hina laughed, her eyes bright and full of delight, and her hands were warm as they held Aya’s.

“You’re so boppin’ cute, Aya-chan!”

“Whadidujustdo?” She said breathlessly, aware of the heat crawling up her neck and settling on her cheeks.

“Hmm? What was that?” Hina blinked and squinted at Aya, her eyes still twinkling in joy. “Aww, if only the photographers are here right now! Our first photo album would’ve been an even better hit! Your expression right now is so much better than all those weird poses...”

“My… expression-?” Aya moved to touch her own face but Hina was faster. The grinning girl cupped her cheek with surprising gentleness that her breathing became hitched again.

“Yes, it’s very cute. I feel like I can look at it forever.”

“Mmnnuwha-?” Aya tried speaking in human words but failed once more, earning a lilting giggle from Hina.

“Is that a new language, Aya-chan? As much as I love stargazing, I can’t speak alien… yet, haha,” Hina’s thumb lightly grazed against the corner of Aya’s lips. “Ne, how do I look now? What do you think of my expression?”

Aya swallowed hard and cleared her throat, gazing at the smiling girl before her. Those golden-green eyes were practically sparkling, as they tended to do whenever Hina was in that _boppin’_ mood, though there was a softness about it that made the brightness more contained, more focused. Aya wasn’t sure how to describe it, so she spoke the only word she could think of.

“You look … um, blissful?”

“Ooh! Blissful, so that’s the word huh? That’s great to hear though,” Hina dropped her hand and Aya almost stopped her, missing the warmth already. “I see, this feeling is called ‘blissful’. I like it.”

The soft and oddly contemplative tone allowed Aya to regain her voice. “Hina-chan. Why did you… kiss me?”

“Well, like I said, I’ve never seen that kind of expression on Oneechan’s face, and Tsugu-chan looked so happy… no, _blissful_ , so I got curious! I really want to experience that too, and you’re the first person I thought of,” Hina smiled and tilted her head rather adorably. “And everything worked out, didn’t it? I got to see this new side of Aya-chan. Everytime I learn more about you, the more zappin’ it feels. Ah, that’s right, _blissful_.”

There were so many things Aya wanted to say to Hina, such as reprimanding her for just kissing people out of the blue or how she shouldn’t just tease her like usual. However, the sincere and guileless way Hina gazed at her caused all that potentially negative emotions dissipate, leaving an inexplicable sense of peace.

Hina has always been hard to understand, and Aya tried to interpret those words as objectively as she could, but she still reached one uncertain conclusion. Should she dare to hope? Did Hina really feel that way about her?

They weren’t able to continue their conversation since staff members soon arrived, and not long after, the rest of Pastel*Palettes. Like a giddy cat, Hina jumped to her feet and greeted her bandmates, giving Eve a brief hug (Chisato dodged it) and teasing Maya about her new glasses. The pair soon became absorbed in Hina’s tale of Sayo and Tsugumi, and even Chisato’s interest was piqued from the way she paused as she placed down her bag against the wall.

However, Hina didn’t mention any of the other details she had shared with Aya, or what they had done earlier.

Aya was relieved, for she still needed some time to organize her thoughts. It hasn’t really sank in her mind that her first kiss was taken by her cute bandmate who most likely didn’t realize what it meant.

Strangely, in spite of the inconclusive state of this incident, Aya felt like she could accomplish anything now, with that extra boost of… bliss.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at coming up with titles and summaries. Anyways, more self-indulgent hnay saccharine blip because I'm thirsty. Hope you'll enjoy it!

Aya knew that her mundane working shift at the FastFood Store would change as soon as she noticed Hina walking in.

“A~ya~cha~n~!”

“H-Hina-chan! Not so loud!”

Aya frantically looked around and sighed in relief when only a few curious patrons glanced their way. She furrowed her brows at the grinning girl and spoke in the most stern voice she could muster.

“Good thing there aren’t that many people here today, otherwise-”

“You’d get found out by fans? Aww, Aya-chan, you’ve been working part-time here for ages and no one seemed to know you’re the vocalist of Pasupare~”

“Ergh…” The annoyance seeped out of her body like a deflating balloon. Indeed, why hasn’t anyone recognized her? And she wasn’t even wearing any disguise! Was it the ponytail? The yellow cap?

“Hahaha, your face is not very idol-like, Aya-chan!”

“Mou, Hina-chan! I’m _working_ ,” she cleared her throat, hoping to regain her composure by being professional, “So, the usual large order of fries?”

“Actually, not today.”

“Oh… I guess, the strawberry sundae special?”

“I’m not here to order food.”

“Eh? Do you want to talk to me about something then?”

Hina beamed and gingerly held up a tote bag, which appeared to contain something. “Yup! I really need to talk to you! When are you off?”

Aya’s curiosity was piqued now. Hina’s demeanor was positive so it couldn’t be bad news, but there was also a hint of trepidation which was unusual for someone like her. She peered at Hina carefully and noted nothing out of the ordinary. The teal-haired girl looked great as usual, in her favorite grey tuque and casual outfit with the green jacket. “I still have half an hour left in my shift-”

“Whaaaa that’s too long! I want to talk to you now~”

“But, I can’t just ditch work…”

“I can’t wait, this won’t be boppin’ anymore if I wait any longer~!”

Hina’s protests were getting louder and causing a few heads to turn once more. Aya hastily placed her hand over her friend’s mouth. “Hina-chan! You’re causing disturbance!”

“Mmmrmmmwmmmtmmwww!!”

“Huh?” Oh, it felt weird, pleasantly weird even, to have Hina’s lips moving against her palm. She shook off the bewildering thought and tried to be firm. “I’ll let go if you promise to tone down your voice.”

At this, Hina nodded but the gleam in her eyes gave her away. Aya frowned, knowing her friend would not back down once her mind was set on something.

“U-Um… I can cover for you, Aya-chan. There aren’t too many people and I’ll be off in half an hour too. It’ll be fine.”

The quiet and soft voice alerted her to the fact that there was a third person watching their interaction this whole time. Embarrassed, Aya turned to her co-worker with a sheepish smile. “Sorry and thank you so much, Kanon-chan, we’ll try to sort this out quickly.”

“It’s okay, take your time!” Matsubara Kanon said kindly but squeaked when Hina reached over the counter to give her a quick hug.

“You’re the best, Kanon-chan! I promise I’ll do something nice for you. Come on, Aya-chan, time is ticking!”

“Shhhhh! I’ll just go get changed and I’ll meet you at the back, okay?” Grumbling, the ponytailed girl gave her co-worker one more grateful nod before heading towards the door.

She let out a deep exhale of relief as soon as she stepped into the locker room, feeling the exhaustion of the day’s work creeping up. She leaned against the cool metal shelf for a moment, closing her eyes to relish this sense of peace.

Just as she took off her cap and placed it into her locker,  the door opened loudly and made her jump.

“Hina-chan!? How did you-”

“I asked Kanon-chan for the key!” The culprit didn’t look the least bit guilty. “Oooh, so this is what the locker room looks like. It’s so small!”

“It’s spacious enough for its purpose I suppose.”

Shrugging, Hina lost interest in the surroundings quickly. “Hmm~ Oh well, at least there’s a little table here by the shelf. It’ll do.”

Aya watched curiously as Hina placed the tote bag onto the table with uncharacteristic care. She had many guesses to what it may contain, but an aluminum pan was not one of them.

An aluminum pan that was loosely covered with saran wrap.

Within the pan was… a steaming pie?

“Ta-dah! Here’s Hikawa Hina-chan’s first ever apple pie, fresh from the oven!” The teal-haired girl gestured dramatically at her masterpiece.

Aya blinked, trying to process the situation. She glanced at Hina’s glimmering eyes and hastily looked away, feeling her ears burn inexplicably. Ever since that sudden kiss at the Agency, Hina hasn’t done anything out of the ordinary, which helped Aya to interact with her normally.

But this, this counted as… unusual, right? She shook her head, deciding that she was overthinking.

“Is this for me, Hina-chan?”

“Of course! Why would I bring it here if I’m just gonna eat it in front of you?” Hina tilted her head and snickered. “Well, that would’ve been a pretty good prank though. You’d make a funny face for sure~”

Pouting, Aya ignored that comment. “Why did you bake the pie for me, out of nowhere?”

“Is that important? I just want to, that’s all. Come on, try it!” Giggling, Hina peeled back the saran wrap and cut a small piece with the plastic knife she took out from the bag.

There was a slight tinge of suspicion but Aya felt guilty for even thinking that, especially from the earnest and innocent way Hina gazed at her. Quietly thanking her, Aya accepted the paper plate and plastic spoon, also retrieved from the bag. She peered at the crusty piece, noting how pleasant the aroma was and how the filling seemed to radiate warmth.

Under Hina’s starry-eyed stare, Aya took a small bite of the apple pie.

It tasted… strange.

Not in an awful way, just not what one would expect a pie’s texture to be. The crust was too hard, and the filling was a confusing mixture of saltiness and overwhelming apple flavor.

Really, it wasn’t too bad, but it definitely wasn’t good either.

“So?? How was it?”

Aya pursed her lips at Hina’s expectant expression. She did not want to lie to her friend yet she didn’t want to take away that happy aura either. As she chewed slowly and swallowed the pie, she contemplated on how to answer and deal with the situation overall.

Hina was good at everything and could master anything within a short amount of time, or so people thought. It seemed that she may have erred while following the recipe for the pie, but her effort in baking it was obvious. She really wasn’t joking when she said it was fresh from the oven. She must have finished it and quickly transported it all the way to the FastFood Shop, all because she wanted Aya to have the first bite.

Aya’s eyes involuntarily became wet at thinking this.

Hina flinched, the spark in her gaze diminishing a little. “Ehhh? Does it really taste that bad?”

“N-No! That’s not what…” Embarrassed, Aya wiped away her tears and cleared her throat. “Y-You must’ve tried hard and-”

“Ahaha, it _does_ taste bad, huh?” Hina’s shoulders sagged. “I thought I’ve gotten the hang of moderation and precision just as Onee-chan taught me…”

“Did you bake this with Sayo-chan?”

“Nope. A while ago, Onee-chan taught me how to bake cookies after she learned it from Tsugu-chan. I figured a pie won’t be too different and pies are kinda boppin’ - think of all kinds of fillings you could make! - and so I just decided to bake one myself. Y’know, like a surprise.” Hina’s smile dropped slightly as she prodded at the remaining piece. “This is so not boppin’. I’m sorry, Aya-chan, I messed up.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Aya’s heart twinged at how despondent her friend appeared. She placed a comforting hand on Hina’s shoulder, hesitating between a hug or a pat. “I really appreciate this, Hina-chan. You just wanted to do something nice for me, right? You went through the trouble of baking this from scratch and bringing it all the way here! I think that’s amazing.”

“You think so?”

“Yes, I think it’s… erm, it’s boppin’.” Aya smiled sincerely. It didn’t matter what the pie tasted like. What mattered was the gesture itself and she was very touched.

“Thanks, Aya-chan. You’re smiling at least, so I guess this isn’t a complete disaster?” The teal-haired girl returned the smile though it looked rather forced.

Hikawa Hina was supposed to be a picture of joy and sunshine, always full of zest and optimism. This was wrong. It was unsettling to see her being sad and so Aya wanted to fix this situation somehow. She could hug Hina but that seemed lacking. After all, anyone could give Hina a hug. There should be something that only Aya could do for her.

She was Hina’s bandmate, the leader of Pastel*Palette, her close friend.

She was Hina’s -

She leaned in and pressed her lips against Hina’s. The tingling and pleasant warmth almost caused her to pull away out of reflex but she persisted. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head and tentatively deepened the kiss. Feeling the need to hold onto something, she reached for Hina’s hand while placing her other hand somewhere against the shelf to steady herself.

The lack of reaction from Hina snapped Aya out of her trance though. She frantically took a step back and was about to apologize when she saw the other girl’s expression.

Hina’s cheeks were rosy and her eyes slightly glazed over in a rather vulnerable way.

She looked so beautiful, radiant.

It was at this moment that Aya understood what Hina meant on that day at the Agency.

_So, this is what bliss feels like._

“...it...ain…”

“P-Pardon?” Aya blinked, her mind floating somewhere above the clouds and unable to comprehend Hina’s words.

“... do it again…” Hina whispered, her eyes twinkling once more as her lips formed into a small but genuine smile.

Aya gulped, aware that her blush had returned full force. She closed their distance and hesitantly pressed her hand beside Hina’s head to keep her position as well to help regaining her composure. However, she was so nervous that she bumped her nose against Hina’s when she leaned in too fast.

“Oww…” Why did she mess up such an important moment! “I’m sorry! Umm-”

“It’s okay, Aya-chan,” Hina grinned and gently cupped her cheek. “Here, you won’t miss this time.”

“... are you really sure you want this-?”

“Of course! This is the most boppin’ I’ve ever felt! I never thought Aya-chan would be this bold, and you’re trying so hard at it too...” Giggling, Hina rested her forehead against Aya’s. “And, really, that makes me quite… blissful~”

Aya kissed her again then and there.

It was only until much later that they realized Kanon, aka the living saint, had distracted the part-timer for the next shift from entering the locker room.  

Also, Aya took the apple pie home and finished everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire thing was written while looping A to Z and Wonderland Girl.  
> Hit me up on twitter @athyrabunlord, where I spam mostly bushiroad trinity stuff (LoveLive, Revue Starlight and Bandori), and also occasional doodles


End file.
